twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse (film)
Eclipse is the third installment of the Twilight Saga film series, based on Stephenie Meyer's novel. The movie was released on June 30, 2010. It played at the Los Angeles Film Festival one week ahead of its official release in the U.S. The world premiere was June 24th, 2010 at the Nokia Plaza in Los Angeles. The film follows 2008's Twilight, and 2009's New Moon. Summit Entertainment officially green-lit the film in February 2009. Chris Weitz was still committed to New Moon's post-production, as it was released only seven months before Eclipse, and so he did not direct the third film. Eclipse was directed by David Slade. Principal photography started on August 17, 2009 in Vancouver, CanadaTwilight Movie-Within-Movie Christ Tilly, IGN UK, 1 July 2009 and ended on October 29, 2009. The movie was rated PG-13 in the US and 12A in the UK. Plot attacked by Victoria.]] The movie begins with a college student named Riley Biers walking out of a bar late at night in the pouring rain. As he enters an alleyway, he is knocked down several times by a dark figure and takes off running in a desperate attempt to elude his attacker. Riley reaches a pier, where he hesitates to jump in. Then, Victoria bites his right palm (leaving a crescent-moon-shaped bite mark on it), beginning his excruciating transformation into a vampire. It is later explained that Victoria chose Riley because he lived in Forks, making his knowledge of the area important to guide the newborn army. Victoria is determined on destroying Bella, in order to take revenge on Edward for killing her mate, James, in Twilight. She plans to create an army of newborn vampires under the forceful and unruly control of Riley, while keeping herself hidden so Alice can't see her and she also seduces Riley to win his loyalty and dedication. and Bella at the meadow.]] Edward and Bella are seen laying in their meadow, where Bella is reading aloud the poem Fire and Ice (included in the novel), and negotiating with Edward, asking him to change her into a vampire, while Edward asks her to marry him first. She endlessly turns him down, because of her issue with teen marriages. (Bella said her parents married right after high school, and ended up in divorce.) As the newborn army continues to grow, they are extremely careless in their feeding, much to the growing dismay of the people of Seattle, the Forks police (including Bella's father, Charlie), and the Cullen family. News headlines and columns about the murders and disappearances blanket the newspapers. Back in Forks, Edward and Bella discuss some of the complications of becoming an immortal vampire. Also, Bella makes the effort to keep in touch with Jacob Black, her best friend, but he refuses to return her calls. Charlie decides to un-ground Bella (she had been grounded for leaving Forks for three days to secretly save Edward from committing a suicide by revealing his identity in New Moon) on the condition that she spends more time with Jacob and her other human friends. and the wolves training for the battle against the newborns.]] Charlie is investigating the disappearance of Riley , who was reported missing over a year ago. In the meantime, Edward suspects his disappearance to be associated with newborn vampires in Seattle. Further proving his suspicions is the intrusion of Riley in Bella's room, in which he steals a red blouse with Bella's scent on it, in order for the newborns to recognize her scent. On one occasion, Alice has a vision of Victoria's return and Edward takes Bella to Jacksonville to assure her safety while the Cullens and the wolves chase her. The last chase ends with Emmett almost crossing into Quileute territory in order to catch Victoria. Paul stopped Emmett from crossing the boundary line, which resulted in a confrontation between the wolves and the Cullens. Bella finds out about this during Edward and Jacob's argument, also discovering that Victoria is back, and follows Jacob down to La Push for a visit and to learn more about the incident. Although Edward fears for her safety, Bella convinces him that Jacob and the werewolves would not harm her. When Edward catches Riley's scent, he suspects that someone is making a plan and agrees to team up with the La Push werewolves to protect Bella and Charlie. From then on, Bella begins to spend more time in La Push. During one of these trips, Jacob suddenly confesses his love for her and forcibly kisses her. Bella, both shocked and outraged, angrily punches him in the face and breaks her hand by mistake (though Jacob feels no pain at all). When Edward finds out, he threatens to break Jacob's jaw if he ever dares to kiss Bella again without her permission, while Charlie comes out to stop the tension (obviously not knowing what happened), Jacob awkwardly explains that he kissed Bella without her permission and that she broke her hand when punching his face. and Bree]] A few days later, Bella, Jasper, Edward, and Alice graduate from Forks High School and Alice invites the seniors to a party at their house. Jacob and his friends, Embry and Quil crash the party, and Jacob gives Bella a handmade carved-wolf bracelet as graduation present moments before Alice catches a vision of the newborn army coming to kill them. The Cullens have a short discussion, and Jacob and Sam agree to join forces with the Cullens to fight off the threat. Eventually, Bella realizes that the newborn army has been under the secret control of Victoria. The Volturi have also been aware of this, but they decide to give the army a change to destroy the Cullens. Bella tries to get Edward to make love to her before turning her into an immortal. Edward initially refuses, explaining that it is too dangerous, although he tells her that he wants to, but just not now. Eventually, upon realizing how much it means to Bella, he says that he is willing to try in the future as long as they are married first. Despite an aversion to marriage, Bella realizes that spending an eternity with Edward is more important to her than anything else and accepts his sweet romantic proposal, in which he presents her with a beautiful engagement ring that belonged to his biological mother. Edward is overwhelmed with happiness and embraces her. at the top of a tree.]] As everyone else prepares for battle, Edward and Bella camp up in the mountains, where they are later joined by Jacob and Seth Clearwater, to wait out the fight. Bella, being human, starts to freeze in the frigid mountain. Jacob warms up Bella, much to Edward's chagrin. During the night, Bella overhears a conversation between Edward and Jacob, in which they temporarily forget their mutual hatred. kissed Bella]] In the morning, Jacob overhears Edward and Bella discussing their engagement, and becomes distraught. He threatens to join the fight and get himself killed because he feels that Bella doesn't love him, and that him being dead would be easier for her. When Bella begs him not to, Jacob demands a proper reason not to. In a desperate attempt to prevent his death, she asks him to kiss her and while doing so, she realizes that she loves him as well. However, she also realizes that her feelings for Jacob are not to be compared with her love for Edward. Edward finds out about the kiss by reading Jacob's mind, but isn't angry with Bella. Jacob still goes and joins the fight, promising that he'll be back, but eventually gets injured while trying to protect Leah. .]] The Cullens and the wolves fight the newborn army and manage to kill almost every last one with their own numbers intact. Victoria and Riley manage to find their hiding spot and a fight to the death ensues. Seth bites off Riley's hand, but is swatted away by Riley. Victoria's survival instincts start to make her leave, but Edward gets her to stay by taunting her about James. Riley and Victoria gain the upper hand and are about to kill Edward, when Bella distracts them by cutting herself, using her blood to catch their attention. Edward uses the distraction to break free and Seth sneaks behind a hill, drag Riley away and kill him. Victoria ignores Riley's desperate cry for help, only to die at the hands of Edward. Four members of the Volturi arrive to destroy what is left of Victoria's army, only to kill the one newborn who surrendered: Bree Tanner (though her name isn't mentioned). The Cullens ask for mercy for Bree, but that doesn't stop Jane from ordering Felix to kill her. They also discover that while Bella hasn't become a vampire yet, the date for her transformation has been set. , Alec, Jane and Felix) approach the Cullens and Bree.]] When Bella goes to visit the injured Jacob, she is welcomed by loud screams coming from the house, as Billy and the rest of the wolf pack (other than Sam, who is inside with Carlisle and Jacob) waiting patiently, though looking worried outside. Carlisle comes out of the house and says that Jacob will make a good recovery. Billy and Carlisle then shakes hands, showing that they can now start to trust one another. After the treatment, Bella walks in to tell an agonized Jacob that although she does love him, she has chosen Edward over him. Heartbroken by her choice, Jacob reluctantly agrees to stop trying to come between them. Bella and Edward meet in the meadow, where she tells him the wedding has been handed to the care of Alice. Then Edward asks why she is trying to make everyone else happy by having a wedding. Bella answers that she has always felt like she belonged in Edward's vampire world, by realizing that being in Edward's vampire world has made her strong, and realizing who she really is. Bella also decided to do things responsibly, by tying herself to him in every human way: marriage, making love, and then becoming a vampire. They decide to inform Charlie about their engagement, which Bella declares as highly dangerous, and jokes that it's a good thing he is bulletproof. Edward responds to this with a smile and gives her his mother's ring. The movie ends with Bella and Edward embracing each other lovingly. Cast The Cullens and the Swans The Quileute Tribe The Newborn Army The Volturi Other Vampires Other Humans Awards Behind the scenes During training for the fight scene, Kellan Lutz accidentally punched Jackson Rathbone in the face. Rathbone had to learn how to ride a horse to depict Jasper's past in the army. Marketing On March 10, 2010, Summit Entertainment released a 10-second teaser trailer and announced that the full trailer would be released the following day. The trailer also premiered before Robert Pattinson's other movie, Remember Me, on March 12, 2010. Both the teaser and full trailer can be viewed here. The song playing in the background of the first trailer is "Calamity" by Two Steps From Hell. On April 23, 2010, Summit released one final trailer of Eclipse. In the second trailer, the song "Underworld" by Two Steps From Hell is used as well. Home media releases Eclipse was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on December 4 in the US, December 1 in Australia, and December 6 in the UK. ECLIPSE Single Disc Blu-Ray.jpg|Blu-Ray Disc ECLIPSE Single Disc DVD.jpg|Single Disc Edition images 2354.jpg|Two Disc Special Edition 4393721.jpg|Three Disc Limited Collectors Edition Music Soundtrack The Eclipse soundtrack was released June 8, 2010 and includes Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever) ''by Muse, Stephenie Meyer's favorite band. She was very excited knowing that Muse would be on the soundtrack. Score The ''Eclipse score was composed by Academy Award winner Howard Shore from the Lord of the Rings trilogy, who replaced Alexandre Desplat from the previous film. See also *''Eclipse'' (book) *Screenshots *Set pictures *Eclipse videos *Eclipse book to movie differences *Movie quotes *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''The Twilight Saga: Eclipse: The Official Illustrated Movie Companion'' References External links *Official site *Stephenie Meyer's website Category:Eclipse film Category:Eclipse